The Spider Terminators
by Pikaseel
Summary: When Ratchet overreacts about the dangers of spiders, the Autobots go on a hunt through the N.E.S.T. base to destroy any and all eight legged creepy crawlies. One shot.


All was normal at the N.E.S.T. base, too normal. All the Autobots were bored, not having a mission in days. No Decepticon signals, nothing. Sam and Mikaela were also bored, laying on the hood of Bumblebee. Major Lennox noticed the bored expressions on all their faces, even Optimus Prime, and thought of an idea.

"Hey, what if we watch a movie?" He suggested, walking over.

Sam pushed himself up into a sitting position. "What movie?" At this, Lennox pondered for a moment.

"Well, Annabelle's wanted to watch Arachnophobia for a while now." Mudflap stared at him oddly.

"Wha' the h3ll is Arachnophobia?"

"It's a movie about giant spiders that take over a small town." It was silent for a moment as the Autobots looked up spiders.

"I don't see why not." Ratchet added. "It's better than sitting around here doing nothing."

After some struggle, they were able to hang a large white sheet on the wall and get the projector running. Sam and Mikaela sat on Bumblebee's shoulders, and Annabelle on Ironhide's leg. A few other members of N.E.S.T. chose to watch also, as Lennox turned off the lights and started the movie.

The Autobots were greatly interested throughout the whole movie, while Annabelle, who eventually left Ironhide to hide with Lennox, had her head buried in his chest, peering at the movie and letting out screams whenever a spider jumped out of nowhere. By the time the movie was done, she was clinging to her father for dear life.

"I don't understand what's so frightening about that." Ironhide said. "These movies are never accurate, anyway."

"Actually, this one sort of is." Sam piped up, climbing down from Bumblebee's shoulder. "There really are spiders that big, and they pack a punch if you get bit by one." The Autobots looked to one another.

"… Humans really are fragile…" Ratchet murmured.

The next day things were slow again, though there had been a few reports about Decepticons, all were false alarms though. The Autobots were discussing about the possibility that the Decepticons were all gone, when a scream came from the other hanger. They all rushed to the scene with their cannons ready, and Annabelle, the one that screamed, clung to Ironhide's leg.

"What is it, Anna?" He said, looking around with his cannon up.

She pointed to the wall, wailing, "Spider! Spider!" They looked to each other and at the wall, where a spider about the size of a quarter sat.

"… You must be joking." Ironhide muttered. But the little child's crying didn't seem to be fake.  
"Kill it! Kill it!" She cried. Around then Major Lennox came to see what the screaming was about.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Annabelle found a spider." Optimus said, powering down his cannons, along with the others. Lennox glanced to the wall and took off his shoe, smacking the spider before putting it back on.

"All gone, now, Anna." He said, smiling to his daughter. "No more spiders." She sniffed, peering at the now crushed spider on the ground, legs curled inward.

"Spiders icky…."

"Hey guys, you'll never believe this." Ratchet said as he walked over to the others. "Apparently, all spiders are venomous."

"Really?" Ironhide asked, while Bumblebee's radio played the Twilight Zone theme.

Ratchet nodded. "We might have a problem on our hands." The others looked up just how lethal a spider's venom was, and their optics widened.

"We need to check for any other spiders, destroy them all." Optimus said urgently. "We can't risk the human getting bitten." And so began a hunt for spiders, all sizes. Webs were destroyed, egg sacs were crushed, and spiders were squished. The whole base was checked. After an hour or so, they gathered together.

"I just found out that they can nest on ceilings…" Ratchet said, all of them slowly looking up to the ceiling…

Lennox walked down the giant hall with papers in his hands, looking over the new updates of possible Decepticon activity.

"Guys, we might have a Decepticon taking refuge in-" He stopped when he looked up, seeing a rather humorous sight. The larger Autobots were holding up the smaller ones, such as the twins and the bike sisters, who were checking the ceiling for any webs. Skids and Mudflap argued over something or other that was useless, getting smacks over the head by Bumblebee.

"…. What's going on here?" Lennox inquired, his lip twitching upward to a grin.

"We're searching for spiders," Flareup replied, turning to look over at him from her spot on Ironhide's hand. "We're cleaning the area to avoid any accidents."

At this, Lennox grinned. "Just because spiders are venomous, doesn't mean all of them are deadly." He said as a matter-of-fact. At this they all looked to him. "Most are too small to bite humans, and the ones that are large enough don't normally attack without a purpose."

"So… There isn't any reason for us to do this?" Skids asked, earning a nod from Lennox. They all turned to scowl at the medical officer, who looked at the others sheepishly.

"…. How was I supposed to know?"


End file.
